Rollarcoaster Ride
by Percabeth619
Summary: We see the Ups and Downs of Christian/Kelly's relationship and sometimes Edge/Maria's. But hey, life is a Rollarcoaster Ride.
1. Vince's Announcment

**This is something I'v been working on for a while but now I divided it into chapters. Here ya go! Love, Percabeth619, my name used to be annabethchase911, but I didn't like it. And now I'm Percabeth619. **

Summary: Vince McMahon decides to send some of his big name superstars and divas to a fake hihg-school. But when a sudden rivalry with the other 'high school' (aka TNA) emeges. They need to come together and watch each-others back. No point in this stroy really, just fun for me to write. Don't like don't read!

~Love,

Percabeth619

"My superstars and Dinvas please report to the usual meeting spot, I have an imprtant announcment to make." Mr. McMahon said over the loud speaker. All over the arena I heard shuffling feet and muffled voices. But soon enough we were all arranged in the arena, sitting in the places out fans would be in just 2 hours. "When I call your name please come down to the ring." Our boss announced. "Adan Copleand (Edge), Maria Kanellis (Maria), John Cena (John Cena), Barbra Blank (Me, Kelly Kelly)." I jumped when I heard my name called, Maria and I walked down the steps and climbed over the guard rail. "Why do you think I called this meeting?" Vince asked. "Um..." Adam began, "oh who am I kidding, I have no idea." I looked down at my feet and giggled a little. All of a sudden Edge's music blared all over the arena. I looked around, and thats when I noticed the problem. Or should I say problems. D-Generation-X and the Brothers of Destruction were missing. They don't make a good combination. John shot his hand in the air, "Your giving us time off?" He asked hopfuly. "No." Vince replied, no humor in his voice. Shawn and Hunter quietly ran in the arena, soon followed by Mark and Glenn, who creepily stalked behind them. "Thanks for joining us." I joked, Glenn glared at me, "Shut up Kelly." He had never bothered to learn my real name anyways. "As you may have notcied, we have been working on a mysterious building in the back, it is designed to be a fake high-school. How many of you have read the article on ?" asked. Quite a few people raised their hands. The article said,

"Which event from the WWE superstars childhood would

you like to have witnessed?

A. Elementary School Years

B. Middle School Years

C. High School Years

And the most popular answer was...

C!" Everyone cheered. Wait, back to high-school? Uh-oh. "Monday through friday is when school, uh, goes on? I guess you could say." Vince was lost in thoughts for a moment. "Orientation is on Tuesday, school starts Thursday." And with that Vince walked back up the ramp and behind the curtain, leaving over 50 superstars and divas left in awe.

Later...

Just got back from orientation. One word, exhausted. But on the bright side I got my classes:

Monday **(A/N: Sorry, I don't know how many classes a high school student has yet)**

First Period:

Second Period: Gym

Third Period: Lunch

Fourth Period: Study Hall

Fifth Period: Chemistry

After School: Cheerleading

Tuesday

Math

History

Lunch

Study Hall

Biology

A.S.: Cheerleading

Wendsday

History

Lunch

Study Hall

Math

A.S.:Cheerleading

Thursday

Art

Lunch

Study Hall

Math

A.S.: Student Coucil Meeting

Friday

Chemisrtry

Gym

Lunch

Math

English

A.S.: Cheerleading

So yes, as you may have noticed, I made the cheer squad! The other girls, or Divas on the squad are:

1. Captain: Me, Kelly Kelly

2. Co-Captain *gag*: Alicia Fox

3. Maria

4. Candice Michelle

5. Eve

7. Tiffany

9. Nikki Bella

10. Brie Bella

11. Maria

12. Gail Kim

13. Layla

14. Natalya

15. Mascott: Hornswoggle

I cannot get along with my co-captain. Trish Stratus (OMG!), our coach, says by the end of the semester we'll be able to tolerate each-other. Yeah right.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Should I continue? Or throw this story away. Expect quick reviews. All I have to do is transfer them from paper to the computer and BOOM! Chapter #2! And if I miss a '0' here and there, its because the zero key on my keyboard is stubborn.<strong>


	2. The First Day

At lunch I sat with the rest of the squad, and so began the first day of high school drama. Of course Triple-H and Shawn Michaels went and pulled the fire alarms, making the sprinklers go off. "My hair!" Layla and Maryse screeched. "Guys calm down!" I exclaimed. Thank god the sprinklers stopped and so did the rest of the chaos. I got my table to sit back down. Michelle and Sheamus were at the end of the table demanding our cheeseburgers. "I think you should lay off the burgers." Layla patted her ex-friends stomach. "Burgers now!" Sheamus told us. "You want burgers, your gonna get burgers." I mumbled to myself. I took the top peice of bread off and threw the rest of the burger on Michelles shirt. "Hey!" She screamed. Leave it to HBK to yell ''FOOD FIGHT!" I looked at the rest of the cheerleaders and we high-tailed to the door. "Wait!" One of the other members of the Student Council grabbed hold of my arm. Evan Bourne. "Yes?" I asked him. "We should stay back and help." Thats what I was afriad of. Remind me again why I signed up for this? I sighed, it _was _my duty after all.

"NO! This way!" I yelled at some of the, how should I put this, dumber people. I was getting ed up with them. "Forget you guys!" I ran towards the locker rooms. Or anywhere else except that crazy cafateria.

Well, if theres one thing I learned today, its that 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin doesn't like wet, lunch coverd wrestlers in his classroom. He made us have history outside. At least Trish let us take showers before cheerleading practice, so we were covered in CLEAN water.

As I lay on my hotel bed, Maria lays on the dresser. Sometimes I wonder what wrong with her...

In The Next Room...

"Partay!" Shawn yelled. I looked at my best friend. "Shawn, we need music before we can party!" I said, wasn't it obvious? Hornswoggle was shaking his little butt on the couch. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Chyna yelled, banging on the floor. "Don't be a such damn party pooper!" i screamed at her. I thought we were of the hook. I guess not. Because Chyna burst through the door and started beating us with pillows. "Chyna! Chyna!" I pleaded. "Mercy!" Shanw begged. She blew her hair out of her face and walked out the door. Greatm now Shawn had feathers all over him and he was sneezing like crazy. "Party over?" Hornswoggle asked, coming out of the closet **(A/N: lol. Hornswoggle finally came out of the closet. But I didn't mean it like that.)**. "Yeah 'Swoggs. Party over." I mumbled sadly. I fell back, expecting to land on the fluffiness on my bed. But I hit the floor. "Hunter!" Chyna yelled. I got back up and sat on the bed. Meanwhile Shawn walked into the bathroom, shedding feathers. "Make sure you pick those up." I joked, he glared at me and continued towards the bathtub. He was about to take a shower, "Dude close the door!" As soon as I said that he jumped and slammed the door. "Shawn, Shawn, Shawn." I laughed to myself.

Back To Kell'y POV

I officialy gave up on watching the news. So I turned it off. I lay down and pulled the blanket up to my chin. I closed my eyes and almost drifted off into lala land. Until...

BOOM!

Maria rolled off the dresser and I sat straight up. We heard Edge scream and Maria and I ran out the door.

Edge was standing in the middle of the room, a broken lamp on the floor. I rolled my eyes, already knowing what had happened. "Sleep walking again?"

"What I don't-" But I gave him a "I'm not buying that crap' look. "Yes." He mumbled, hanging his head in shame. I laughed and lead Maria back into our hotel room. What a day. Don't you think? Well, I walked into my hotel room, Maria lay down on the bed across the room, I reached over and shut the lamp off. Thats all I remember of that night.

**So what did you think? Like I said, expect updates often since I don't have a social life. By best friend is moving halfway across the state. My brother and mom are always taking the computer from me. My other best friend is mad at me because of some argument. About a person. My guy friend down the street got a 'girlfiriend' and I haven't talked to him since. So right now, all I have is you guys, and of course my annoying brothers. And my awesome mom. I love you guys! *Cyber Hug*. **


	3. Our First Game

The next morning is what you could call hectic. 50 superstars, 20 divas rying to get breakfast at the same time. I bet the hotel staff had never seen anything like it. But our crazy morning was nothing compared to our afternoon. Read on.

Well after weeks of preparation our 'school' the leprechauns **(A/N: Hornswoggle was the mascott so it made sense) **had our first football game. And let me tell you, us cheerleaders were as nervous as the football team. Would you like to know what happened? TOO BAD KEEP ON READING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

-Angry Kelly Kelly

Ok, sorry for blowing up earlier. I get cranky when I'm nervous, but we are just four hours away from the game! "Kelly." Brett Hart was standing in front of my desk, looking a tad angry.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's ok." He patted me on the head and cotinued to teach us about the hirstory of the Wampanog tribe. I mean, why'd he pat me on the head? Do I look like a dog? NO! Oops, sorry, nerous again.

After School 20 Minutes before game...

"Oh, Kelly." Edge ran up to me. "Are you ready?" He continued.

"About as ready as I can get." I mumbled. Watching Steve Austin lecture the rest of the football team.

"I know right, this is nerve racking."

"So..." We were running out of things to discuss. Thats why I was gratful when Steve yelled, "Adam!"

Edge looked at me, "See you after the game." He ran back to the coach. I looked into the locker room, all the other cheerleaders laughing at my awful atempt to make small talk. I just wish Ms. Stratus would mind her own buisness!

"Oh, is Adam your boyfriend?" She asked.

"No!" I replied quickly. All the girls looked at me and began to whisper to each-other. Oh I can hear the rumors now. Raise your hand if you love, loved, or will love high-school. Hmm, probably not alot of hands. Now back to the cheerleading problem. Well, it wasn't really a problem, we had some pretty good cheers. (Just so you its WWE vs. TNA in this football game) All the football players entered the field, I lead our sqaud after them. Angelina Love barked orders to her demon squad.

Angelina:

Like yeah

For Sure

I just got a manicure

The sun

I swear

Its bleaching out my hair

Like 24-34

I don't even know the score

Go! Go! Fight! Fight!

Gee I hope I looked alright.

Ok that had nothing to do with football at all. Our turn.

Our Squad:

Hey Hey Wrestling fans

Fire up and rock the stands

WWE is back in town

and TNA we'll take you down.

I could feel Angelina's anger towards us from across the feild, and I saw her flip us off.

TNA:

Lets get fired up

Get rough get tough get mean

Lets get fired up

And roll right over that team

You have to admit they didn't have the _best _cheers. But they had plenty of attitude to make up for it.

Maryse: TNA may have the muscle

Maria: Stone Cold may have the brains

Me: Maybe you should pay attention we just won the game

Funny thing is, they actually checked to see of we won the game. Of course we hadn't yet.

TNA:

TNA we are the best

You know that were better than the rest

So stand up and stomp your feet

Give up already we've got you beat

Oh please. They couldn't beat us if they're team was twice the side of ours. Our turn again!

WWE: Hey TNA!

TNA: Hey what losers?

WWE: You might be good at basketball

You might be good at track

But when it comes to football

You might as well step back

Layla: Say what?

WWE: STEP BACK!

Brie: Can't hear you.

WWE: MIGHT AS WELL STEP BACK!

Crowd: WWE

TNA!

WWE!  
>TNA!<br>WWE!  
>TNA!<p>

Ok, now I felt the rush. Our team was on fire! 14 to 7! Pyramid time!

"Sci na vul ee na?" Hornswoggle asked in his weird little lanuage.

"Translation: Can I be on top of the pyramid?" Nikki informed us, laughing.

Hornswoggle

Kelly | Maryse

Alicia | Eve | Maria

Layla | Kaitlyn | Candice | Melina

Gail | Nikki | Brie | Natalya | Tiffany

If only Angelina love had been a better sport. Then Maria wouldn't have ended up in the hospital.

**Ok I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger. Or am I? I will update soon, Pinkie Promise. Possibly today. Don't know yet. And this chapter looks alot longer than it really is. And I know your thinking, "No duh dumby!" But yeah. I wrote this really early in the morning. **

**Love,**

**Percabeth619 (aka annabethchase911)**


	4. Visitng Maria

**Here I am again! Ok, I know you don't care about my stupid authors note. Here goes:**

_If only Angelina Love had been a better sport. Then Maria wouldn't have ended up in the hospital._

"Take that!" Angelina threw something at us. I couldn't make out what it was since I was plummeting towards the ground! Nobody got hit with the mysterious object but Brie jerked away and our pyramid came crashing down. Seems like everyone landed on Maria. Trish ran over to us, as did Edge and Christian.

"Ahh!" Maria screamed in pain. Trish helped us off of her.

"Where does it hurt?" Trish asked, the same way a mother would ask her crying child.

Maria pointed to a very purple, swollen spot under her shin.

My arm hurt like-

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" Phil Brooks asked, running over to us.

"No." I simply responded. Edge looked at me.

I tried as hard as I could to fight back the tears and ignore the throbbing pain in my arm.

Now Maria was crying. I needed to see the damage done to my left wrist. I gasped when I saw the huge bruise there. I quickly covered it back up with my left hand. As Maria lay still Christian looked at her now very swollen ankle. "I will be right back." Trish ran to get medics I guess. I saw Angelina Love smirking at us. That was the last straw.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked, stomping up to her. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to answer to you."

"You may not, but I'm not leaving until I get a freaking explanation." I snapped.

"Your not getting one." Angelina turned around. But I wasn't done.

"Don't walk away from me." Oh she was so lucky this story was rated K. I would've cussed her out. She stopped turned her head to look at me. And continued to walk. I shoved her on the ground.

"Dude!" She screamed.

"I'm not a dude."

"My bad, maybe you should get a face job."

"Obviously you wern't around when God was passing out brains." I mumbled, she stood up.

"What was that?" She was literally in my face now. But I could hear Maria's cries of pain. So I decided to go back to my sobbing best friend.

"This isn't over." I said to her, while walking away. I heard her laughing with her idiot squad behind me. **(A/N: No offense to TNA or any of their knockouts.)**

As was aproaching the concerned group of friends just as they wheeled Maria away on the stretcher.

Have you ever had to wait in a locker room? Its awful and stressful. I had no idea what was going on. There was only one good thing about this. This horrible event brought the cheerleaders and football players closer together. I sat next to Edge and we both watched Christian pace across the waiting room. I think he may have a teeny tiny little crush on her. Teeny tiny!

I was to nervous to say anything. I made the mistake of taking another look at my sore arm. Of course Edge picks that time to turn his attention from Christian to me.

"Kelly!" he yelled. Uh-oh.

I looked away.

"Kelly, why didn't you tell someone your arm was hurt?" he questioned.

"Well I didn't want you guys to think I was whiney."

"Kells, asking for help isn't whining. If I was seriously injuered wouldn't you want me to tell someone?"

"Well yeah, but I'm not seriously injured." I said with fake excitment. He looked at me. I could see my fragile reflection in his deep blue eyes. "Kelly, I'm going to go tell-"

"NO!"

"Trish." He finished.

"Oh." I mumbled.

Eve ran in the door,

"Sign this card!" She yelled. This thing was the size of a window. We all ran over to sign, heres some of the things that caught my eye:

**Feel better soon!**

**Love, your best friend,**

**Kelly**

**We'll miss ya.**

**-Drew M.**

**Fast recovery!**

**-Adam :)**

**Hurry up and get well.**

**-Alicia Fox**

**We'll miss ya while your out!**

**~Maryse**

**Hope you feel betta love.**

**-Wade Barrett.**

**Stay Awesome!**

**-The, wait for it**

**MIZ!**

**Me: Knock knock.**

**You: Who's there?**

**Me: A doctor.**

**You: A doctor who?**

**Me: What do you mean? I'm just a dang doctor!**

**Funny? No.**

**Anyway, your pretty cool!**

**funny man, **

**John Cena**

**Are you an American? Just asking.**

**J. Swagger**

**We promise not to pull any pranks without you!**

**-The on and only D-X!**

**Ska de loo na door ye no! Flaa ne for!**

**-Hornswoggle **

**xoxo**

**Lots of love lots of friends. **

**Thats you.**

**Lots of size,**

**Well thats me.**

**From B. Show**

**Hey girl! Get well soon! TTYL!**

**~Brie and Nikki B.**

"Thanks guys." Maria laughed, reading all our comments.

"Awww, thanks funny man." John smiled.

"Oh thank god your alright!" Christian said, barging through the door, his mouth full of what looked like chewed up snickers.

"Maria needs to get some rest, we'll get her bandaged up and she can head out tomorrow." The nurse said.

"By the way, whats wrong?" Gail Kim asked.

"A mild sprain."

"Oh ok."

We all waved good-bye to Maria and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy? See, Maria's pretty much okay. Kinda short chapter in my view. Speaking of views...<strong>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Prom

**THATS RIGHT BABY! I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! (As Eric Bichoffs entrance theme would say. Haha.) WOOOOOOOOO! I have missed fanfiction so much I think I almost died. Plus, the only teacher I ever even get homework from is my social studies teacher. BOO HOMEWORK! BLAH! Then I have to go back to him for 6th period. Oops, sorry, personel issues. You know, the notes at the begining of the story are usually totally pointless. The bottom is where the important stuff is. **

Yeah, I'm sorta FREAKING OUT! Nobody to talk to at 2 a.m., nobody to annoy at 6 a.m.! And most of all, nobody to talk to about my issues, (Maria says I have alot!) I miss Maria. Hey! Only another hour 'till she comes back, eeek!

"Ria!" I screamed, I ran over to her, Layla had to catch me before I ran _into _her. "Ouch!" yelled Edge as I fell on his ankle.

"My bad." I apologized. Brie laughed and pulled me off the ground. Edge mumbled angry stuff and pulled himself up using the bleachers. OH! OH! Did I forget to tell you what Christian told Maria before the big game where she got hurt? I'll take that as a yes! He told her he liked her and totally asked her out! Awwwww. Super sweet right? But some drama emerged when Jack Swagger e-mailed her and said the exact same thing. How and who will Ria choose? Hmmm.

Well, I am officialy mad at Maria. She told D-X my biggest secret ever. Promise you won't tell? Ok. She told Hunter that I like Adam. Can you believe that? I mean, I managed to convince Shawn and Hunter not to tell anyone, but thats not the point. She violated my trust!

"Your half! My half!" Maria screamed at me. Oh, and Shawn called me an idiot. Because of this:

"Maria, why are you on MY side of the room?" I asked.

"I'm using the door." she explained, like I'm a retard.

"Oh." I said, feeling pretty stupid.

"Dumb blonde." Ria- I mean MAria grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. You heard me!"

**The Next Day**

Oh boy was school iteresting. **(A/N: Awww! The key between "f" and "j" just ripped off my keyboard. If I press it really really hard it still works though.)**

Mr. McMahon announced that we were having a, wait for it... PROM! OMG! It was very interesting when Christian and Jack offered to take Maria to prom, it totally almost turned into a fist fight. Talk about a wow moment. And Maria and I made up. Feel free to go, "awwwww." Plus I might even have a date to prom. If Edge works up the nerve, seriously, hes a fearless inside the ring, but when it comes to girls... not so much. Well... there is this guy I sorta like, but hes taken.

So as the days go by I realize this story has to come to an end sometime. So, here goes. Maria and Christian ended up- OMG! YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT! This story's nowhere near finished. So don't worry, wipe the tears from your face. No I'm totally joking. Oh, Adam worked up the nerve to ask me! So did a few other guys...

Jack Swagger/Natalya; Christian/Maria; Gail Kim/Evan Bourne; John Morrison/Melina; Maryse/Ted DiBiase; Eve/Daniel Bryan; Big Show/Brie Bella; Matt Hardy/Nikki Bella; Cody Rhodes/Michelle McCool; Me/Adam.

Ok, I'm ready to tell you who that person I had an itty bitty little crush on... it was Ted. Yes. DiBiase. When you think about hes kinda cute. OFF TOPIC! Sorry.

"Oh! That one." I pointed to a sparkly, long, blue dress. Melina, Maria, Ashley, Tiffany, and I took a trip to the mall to get prom dresses. This morning Michael Cole asked Vickie Gurerro to the prom. Wowza. Anyways, Melina was getting a short red dress with black tights and red knee high boots. Ashley was wearing a very long white dress with this thing that was gray and looked like a spiderweb draped over her like a cloak and simple black heels. Maria had a very pretty pink dress that went down to her knees, it was covered in yellow dazies. She had a pink rose in her hair and we wearing white sandals, her leg had even started to grow stronger! Tiffany had a white dress with golded swirls going down the sleeves and golden ankle boots. Super cute. I, had a sparkly blue dress and blue flats. Simple, but sweet.

**Ok. Enjoy? This chapter looks surprisingly short to me. Odd. But anyways, just to get your opions. Are you still a peep (like me!) or do you like Randy Orton? I say Christian's sooooo underrated! Sad, but true. Anwyays, who do YOU think should be World Heavyweight Champion? I value your good to honest opinion. I have a series of questions, when you reply, please number them. These have nothing to do with anything but I was just wondering:**

**1. Christian or Randy Orton?**

**2. John Cena or C.M. Punk?**

**3. Miley Cyrus or Selena Gomez?**

**4. Phineas or Ferb?**

**5. Dogs or cats?**

**6. (Answer only if you have any idea what I'm talking about, if you don't then guess) Annabeth or Rachel? **

**7. Percy Jackson or Harry Potter? **

**8. McDonalds or Burger King?**

**9. Night or Day?**

**10. Tuesay or Saturday? **

**11. Oliver (Hannah Montana) or Freddie (iCarly)**

**12. Princesses or Vampires.**

**Ok. With number 6, I was talking about Percy Jackson and the Olypmians. Just so ya know. Next week I'm revealing my answers to all of them. **


	6. Quite The Surprise

**Scadoosh. I watched Shrek in school today. OMG! I just learned that Christian was a vampire in 'The Brood' when he first came to WWE. If you could tell me who else was in it, that would be just great. 'Cause I seriosuly do not know. Oh! And boom! The question results are in! Oh, and any ideas for this story are accepted. I'm about to assign wrestlers to buses. For more fun. These things are based off of things that actually happen to me. I have very funny peopole at my bus stop. On with the chapter! **

Maria's POV

"Prom is coming. Prom is coming. PROM IS COMING!" Talk about excited, that is what Kelly has been screaming all freaking morning. On the way to the bus stop, on the bus, in the school, in the hall, at our lockers, in homeroom, in first hour, in second hour. Ok, I'll start from when I woke up. I was in my room. The alarm clock was blaring the 'beep! beep! beep!' all around the room. I woke up, hit the dismiss button, and walked into the bathroom. Kelly was still asleep in her bed. In the mirror I was a total mess. So whats a better strategy thean to start from the top and work your way down. So I hopped in the shower, washed my hair, then I was done. I of course had to blow dry it. By now Kelly rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a THUD! Good thing we were only on the first floor. She would've disturbed the person under us. After I finished drying my hair, I walked out the room. Kelly sat up and dragged herself into the bathroom. I swear, she goes in as a zombie and comes out as a beauty queen. Quite the transformation. I started digging through my dresser, I pulled out some plain blue skinny jeans and a bright green t-shirt under a purple half shirt. Kelly came out of the bathroom a minute or two after, wearing a baby blue dress that went down to her knees, and white ankle boots. I took my tennis shoes out from under my bed and put them on. Picking up my backpack, I called, "Kelly, better hurry!" She finised up her lipgloss and joined me walking out the door.

Soon we arrived at the bus stop. Where Edge and AJ were laughing about something. Christian was angry. Holding his bookbag at a distance.

"What happened?" asked Kelly.

AJ calmed down a little and started to explain, "Edge had a bottle of gatorade, and Christians bookbag was down there at the end of the road, on the corner." AJ pointed to the location. "So Edge threw the bottle down the street, it exploded and got Christian's bookbag wet. It was hilarious."

"Yeah. It was a little funny." Christian grumbled. We were all shivering.

"Look who it is, Beth Phoenix." AJ told us. We all looked over our shoulders.

"Huddle up." Edge suggested. We all shuffled into a circle.

"This is warm." said AJ. Edge gave her a, "Your weird" look.

"I'm getting in the middle." Christian scooted into the middle of the circle.

"Move closer I'm still cold." Christian ordered. We all squished together.

Finally the bus arrived. We all ran to it, but Edge is always in front.

I sat with Kelly in the last seat on the drivers sat in front of us. Edge sat in the seat next to us, Christian sat in front of him. We were the only ones on the bus for now. We drove for about 3 minutes until was stopped at Laine Street, where Shawn Michaels, Ted DiBiase, and Tiffany got in the bus. Tiffany sat with AJ, Shawn sat by himself in front of Christian, and Ted DiBiase sat in the front. Next, Alex Riley, Sheamus, The Miz, and Triple-H. Alex and Miz sat together a few seats behind DiBiase. Triple-H joined Shawn in the 3rd to last seat on the passengers side.

Then Undertaker sat by himself in one of the middle seats, Ashley and Eve sat together in front of AJ and Tiffany. Gail sat with Ted. Layla sat in front of Undertaker. Then after them Lita, Maryse, and Melina joined us. Maryse and Melina sat together a couple seats in front of Ashley and Eve. Later, Victoria and Maxine got on and sat together in front of MElina and Maryse. Finally, Justin Gabriel got on and sat somewhere in the middle. Yeah, our bus is never very full. After everyone had gotten seated, it got loud.

We arrived at school and all got off.

AJ's POV

After we got off the bus I rushed to the girls bathroom, where Kaitlyn and I meet. She was there and together we ran up the stairs and to our lockers, mine was between Alex Riley and Mickie James. Kaitlyn is right next to Mickie James. Alex was already there gathering his Social Studies things. Thats the first class we have together. The second is Science, which is 4th hour.

Later...

Kelly Kelly's POV

I had nachos for lunch, I amost sat with Edge, Christian, Tiffany, AJ, Kaitlyn, Maria, Maryse, The Bellas, Alex Riley, Trish Stratus, and Justin Gabriel. Christian refused to talk to me after what happened in Language Arts. I was sitting in the front row and he was walking by, Eve told me I never do anythin mean. So I tripped him to prove her wrong, he fell and the entire class started cracking up. He blames me for embaressing him. It was a little joke, let it go! He refuses to talk to me, he even sat at a whole different table. Everyone was calling me over to the table I usually sit at. But I ignored them and sat with Christian at the empty table in the corner. The so called "loser table".

"Hey Christian." I said. He looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embaress you. I really didn't." He looked at me and did something I never expected...

He kissed me.

**Ok, enjoy? Hehehe, cliff hanger. That is what happened on today, September 23, 2011 11:37 p.m. to my best friend Lauren. Oh, I didn't get alot of answers so I'll give you another week. I really want answers! Heres the questions again:**

**1. Christian or Randy Orton**

**2. John Cena or C.M. Punk**

**3. Selena Gomez or Miley Cyrus**

**4. Phineas or Ferb**

**5. Dogs or Cats**

**6. Annabeth or Rachel**

**7. Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

**8. Burger King or McDonalds**

**9. Day or Night**

**10. Saturday or Tuesday**

**11. Oliver (Hannah Monatana) or Freddie (iCarly)**

**12. Vampires or Princesses**


	7. True Feelings

**Gasp! A kiss? OMG! I am so sorry for wasting time. On with the story. Oh, and prepare for something sweet in here. I like sweet things that people do. Please get used to it. **

I stared at Christian with confued eyes. His face was extremely red. I opened my mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, Christian looked away, stood up, threw his untouched lunch in the trash, and rushed out the cafeteria doors. The entire lunch room was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop. I just sat there and ate my lunch. Well, if you count a pepperoni, which was all I could even eat, lunch. I decided I needed to talk to Christian. I threw my lunch in the trash and walked toward the doors, with a quick glance at the clock on the wall I discovered I had 20 minutes to find him. I put my Science things in my locker, I usually take them with me to lunch because I always have Science directly after and it just saves time. But if I would be searching all over the school, carrying a 2 pound book around with me everywhere was not a great idea. I spotted Phil Brooks in the hall and I quickly stopped him.

"Could you check the boys bathroom for Christian?" I asked, without questioning my odd request he walked past me and into the bathroom. But sadly, Christian was not in there. I thanked Phil and walked down a hallway I usually do not go down. I saw a light on in Mrs. Rodgers room, but it turned out to be the janitor. So my search continued. After looking all over the first floor for 10 minutes I ended up going upstairs. Where my search would soon come to an end. I jogged down the first hall I checked, but when I came to area that the vice prinacples office was in, I walked. After the office was no longer in sight I started running again heard shuffling around coming from the library. I needed to check it out. So I walked to the double doors and checked inside, there was Ms. Scarlett, the librarian, at her desk. In the far corner somebody was moving. I quietly creeped around the bookshelf. I started to look at who was in the corner, but when I moved into view, I was face-to-face with Captain Charisma himself. He was holding a dusty book on physics.

"Hey." I akwardly said, after all that time I had never thought of what I would even turned his head and refused to meet my eyes.

"We should at least talk about it." I urged. Christian walked over to a computer and sat down. I reluculantly followed, looking at the clock, we had 7 minutes until 5th hour.

"Talk about what?" Christian asked stupidly.

"You know." I tried my best not to say it, even though he was kinda cute when he blushed I did not want to put him under anymore pressure than he already was.

Christian looked me in my eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I embarressed you. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'm very sorry if I ruined our friendship. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. I'm sorry for everything." Christian apologized. This was kind of sweet when you think about it in a certain way. I mean, he apologized for things that were not true. He did not embaress me. He did not make me unconfortable. He did not ruin our friendship. He didn't hurt me. He should not be sorry at all.

"I'm sorry for kissing you. I certainly hope nobody gave you a hard time about it." Christian sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Adams mad at me so apparently I did do something wrong!" Chrisitan yelled.

"Shh!" Mrs. Scarlett screeched, we both apologized, there was one minute until the bell wrang. The akward thing is. He and Edge are partners for a project we're working on.

"We should get going. Lunch is over in 1 minute." I suggested. Christian agreed and picked his physics book up, after putting it back in the shelf we both walked out into the hall. The bell wrang and we didn't seem in any hurry to get to our next class. But ditching would make my life more complicated. The warning bell wrang as we were just getting to the first floor. I didn't even begin to rush. We parted ways as I headed to my locker. I got my science book and the tardy bell wrang. To tell you the truth, I didn't care. I walked slowly to my next class, where I met up with Christian, we both walked into the room at the same time. Everyone was staring at us. Edge looked up for a moment, his eyes were squinted, as if he were angry. Then he looked at the project in front of him. Christian walked over and had to sit next to him to work on it. I was partners with AJ. She was drawing a flower on a notepad until she saw me. She waved and I sat down. We started on our project where we had left off. I hate to admit it, but she did most of the work that day. I just sat there thinking about what would happen next.

Well, I maneged to survive Science and then English. On the bus ride home I sat by myself. In fact, there was little noise at all. When we got back to our road I walked home with Maria. Who seemed kind of angry at me. I was almost to our house when Edge called me over. I was afraid to know what this discussion would be about. He had avoided me since lunch.

"I think we should talk about what happened between you and Christian." Major uh-oh. I said nothing, just stood there staring at my feet.

"I don't think its a good idea if we go to prom together." Adam said. The news nearly broke my heart in half. I still couldn't say anything. I saw Christian staring at us from a distance, him being sweet, seemed worried and guilty.

"I understand." I lied. What else would I say? He smiled at me.

"I hope this won't effect our friendship." he said with another smile.

"Yeah." I agreed. I couldn't stand to hear another word of pity. So I ran across the road and towards the woods. I saw the thunder cloud rolling in, but like almost everything else from today, I didn't care. Running deeper and deeper into the woods. I felt as though my life was crumbling around me. I started crying and crying, when it started raining I was quickly soaked. But it phased me little. I knew I shouldn't be out here and I could get sick. But who cares right? I ran until I could run no more. I sat down against a tree and cried and cried. I heard leaves crunch and twigs snap from behind me. I slowly crawled around the tree. Standing there was the sweet and obviously very worried Christian holding an umbrella. When he spotted me he rushed over. He was dry, unlike me, my hair was soaking wet, like my clothes. I was pretty sure my make-up was smeared and I looked like a racoon. But Christian didn't seem to care as he held his hand out. I didn't accept it though. I felt as though I'd cause him enough trouble with his best friend. When I refused his help he pulled me off the muddy ground by my arm. Even though I was wet, muddy, and shivering, he pulled me into his arms. He was odly warm amoungst the cold winter climate. **(A/N: And theres that sweet moment I was telling you about. I adore hugs so much.) **Of course, that nice moment made me cry evem more. He chuckled for some reason and lead me out of the woods. He walked me back to my house and told Maria to take good care of me.

"So, what was that all about?" asked Maria as I wrapped myself up in a blanket. She handed me a cup of hot chocolate and settled onto the chair across from me. I told her the whole story.

"So why did you cheat on Adam with my date to the prom?" questioned Maria angrily.

"Excuse me?" I blurted out defensivly.

"Why'd you-"

"No I heard you. I did not cheat on him, Christian kissed _me_."

"Yeah, I hear thats the story going around school. But we both know thats not what happened."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Just that we all know you kissed him."

"Uh... no."

"We know that Christian didn't kiss _you."_

"Actually, that is exactly what happened."

"Suuuure."

"It is."

"Whatever Kelly. Whatever." Maria grumbled, walking down the hall and into our room. I rolled my eyes and decided to sleep on the couch.

The morning was a little akward. Maria and I hardly spoke, same with Adam. I just sat with Christian on the bus. AJ was sick. But surprisingly, I was piled on as usual. 1st-4th hour were as boring as humanly possible. At lunch I sat with Christian, Layla, and Justin Gabriel. As the day went on I found people avoiding me and staring. I wonder if the same thing happened to Christian. As I stood at my locker after 6th period my phone wrang.

"Hello?" I asked. After a 5 minuted convorsation, Christian told me we needed to talk, and we were going to meet in the back of the school tommorow morning. I think I was starting to develop a bigger crush on him.

I was standing at the back door when Christian came running from around the building.

"Sorry I'm late." he apologized.

"Its ok. Is Maria mad at you?"

"Yeah. She and Adam are going to the prom together now."

"Sorry about that."

"Its my fault."

"Its pretty much both of our faults."

"Its not your fault you came to see if I was ok that day at lunch." Christian argued. He smiled and the warning bell wrang. We rushed back into the building. I threw my things into my locker and headed for homeroom. I sat between Shawn Michaels and Victoria. Alex Riley sat behind me, Lita in front of me. Mr. Grant did attendance. I thought about it, and William and Adam needed to make up. As did Maria and I. I wanted my friends back. When the bell wrang for homeroom I dashed out the door. I called Adam first, saying that we should meet in the auditorium. I told Christian the same thing. After school I headed for our meeting destination. Adam was already there, he was sitting in the front row. Christian arrived soon after. When they spotted each-other Adam stood up. They took a step towards each-other. They were face-to-face now. I pushed them a step back and said, "Woah calm down."

"So..." I trailed off, not sure of how to deal with this. An idea formed in my mind.

"Christian, did you know that Adam and I were going to prom together?" I asked.

"You were?" Christian yelled, sounding surprised.

"I'll take that as a no." I mumbled.

"How could you not know? I texted you right after I asked her." Adam pointed out.

"No you didn't." Christian argued.

"Yes I did. Let me see your phone." Adam ordered.

"Here." Christian handed it over.

"Well how do I know you didn't delete it?" Adam screamed, once her realized the text was not in Will's phone.

"Why whould I want to ruin our friendship?" yelled Christian. Wow. What a convorsation stopper. Adam handed his phone to me.

"Check, did I not send him a text?" Adam wondered out loud. I scrolled through his messages.

"Uh, Adam, you sent the text to William-" I began.

"HA!" Edge inurrupted.

"But, you sent it to William _Goldberg. _Not William _Reso._" I corrected.

"Ohhhh..." Edge sighed. His face turned kinda red.

"That explains it." Christian chuckled.

"See? You were mad at Will for something he didn't even know."

"Thats sorta embaressring." Adam commented.

"Hug." I demanded.

"No." argued Christian.

"HUG!"

"Ok. Ok." Edge and Christian mumbled, but they hugged.

"Awwwww." I said. They looked at me. "My bad." I isghed. We had to walk back to our neighborrhood since we missed the bus. And that afternoon they had made and announcment reminding us about the game in 2 weeks.


	8. Homecoming

**The last chapter was my favorite throughout this entire story. And my cousin gave me the idea for the super sweet Christian/Kelly Kelly moment. And I still smile when I think about it, yeah, I'm mushy and sensitive like that. On with the chapter! Woooo!**

"Are you guys ready?" I screamed in the locker room. All the cheerleaders nodded. Sadly, Maria's leg was not strong enough for her to participate in the game, but AJ had to fill in for her. Maria was still there for emotional support though. At least, I know she didn't come to make my life a living hell. Thats what I think anyways. Who knows? But, she asked me to meet her in the hall, I pray thats a good thing.

"Kelly. I just want to say one thing. What I did a few weeks ago, it was childish. Now, you don't have to accept my apology, but please know that it did come from the bottom of my heart." Maria said sincerly.

"I accept your apology. I want to apologize too. I should have never kissed your date, or allowed him to kiss me."

"Apology accepted." Maria said with a smile. We hugged and walked back into the locker room. I could hear John Cena giving the team a pep talk in the locker room down the hall. The homecoming dance was later tonight. Of course. The game started, all the football players ran onto the feild, followed by us.

Ok, WWE was down by 7, sadly. We needed to start with the motivation,

_"Bang! Bang! Choo choo train!_

_Wind us up we'll do our thing_

_No peanut butter_

_No reese's cup_

_Mess with us we'll mess you up!_

_Red and White, we're here to fight_

_Green and Gold, your gettin old_

_1,2,3,4 _

_Don't make us come knock down your door_

_5,6,7,8_

_Come on admit it! We make you shake!"_

Our squad cheered. We were not half bad. The girl on the other team, **(A/N: Uh... I guess there against FCW. The only comapny I can think of right now.) **she gaver her team some orders and they formed a cheer line.

_FCW:_

_We may be little but we can cheer_

_We've come again to win this year_

_Our favorite colors are red and blue_

_So come on crowd, lets hear it from you! _

I guess our heads were not in the game. I don't know why...

_WWE:_

_California grapefruit_

_Arizona cactus_

_We play your team just for practice!_

The other squad turned their backs, bowed there heads and started cheering,

_FCW:_

_We're lean!_

_We're mean!_

_We're the best you've ever seen!_

Our turn!

_WWE:_

_We are the lephracauns_

_The mighty mighty leprechauns_

_Do what we say!_

_Or get out of our way!_

_Extra! Extra! Read all about it!_

_WWE is here, and we're proud to shout it!_

_FCW:_

_Don't mess with the best cuz the best don't mess!_

_Don't fool with the cool cuz the cool don't fool!_

_WWE:_

_United we stand!_

_Together we fall! _

_Its time to play some sweet football!_

_FCW:_

_We're number 1!_

_Not number 2!_

_We're gonna beat the whoopsies outta you!_

_WWE: _

_Cookies!_

_Cookies!_

_Cookies and cream!_

_Whats the matter with the other team?_

_They can't play!_

_They can't cheer!_

_This is gonna be a very good year!_

The score was 26 to 31. We were coming back! Only a few points away! Oh snap! Only 1 minute and 30 seconds left! Eeeek!

AHHHH! We won! 34 to 31! Yeah! That is how you play football baby! A few hours after the game Maria and I were getting ready for prom. She slipped into her pink dress and white sandals. I put my blue outfit on and we were on our way back to the school. We all walked since we were not even that far. And by all, I mean Adam, William, Maria, AJ, and I. When we arrived, Beth and Natalya were wearing matching colors and standing outside the door terrorizing people. Natalya tripped AJ, Beth tried to splash mud on Maria, and Natalya pushed me in the door. We ignored it and kept walking, down the hall and into the gym. When we walked in, it seemed like alot of people were giving me dirty looks. Some of my classmates wouldn't look at me, instead they were whispering amongst each-other. That confused me a little. As a girl I'd never seen before walked by, she made a sound of disaproval. Like I did something wrong. Her friend behind her called me something, a slut.

I looked at her, "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Natalya told us what you did."

"And what exactly did I do?"

"You cheated on Adam with his bestfriend."

"Actually, that is not what happened. Natalya told everbody that I was a slut?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't ever believe a word she says."

"Ok." the girl scurried off. I sat in the back of the gym until Eve and Maria came running up to me.

"Whats wrong?" asked Eve. I told her what the girl had said.

"That- that is awful." Maria stumbled. Tears formed in Eve's eyes, since she was the most sensitive one.

"Why would Natalya do that?" she cried.

"Becuase she doesn't like us." Maria sat beside me. Eve sighed sadly and sat on the other side of Maria. Christian, Adam, and Daniel Bryan walked over to us. Maria walked off with Edge and Evie walked off with Daniel. Christian and I decided to get a snack. So in the back of the gym was a table, with delicious foods. I saw Maria standing at the DJ booth. A slow song started playing and she turned and waved at me. Inside I was thinking, "Maria, I am sooooo going to kill you!" Christian asked me to dance, of course I said yes. So, we danced, talked, you know, the things you do at a a dance. We went home, and had a pretty interesting next day.

"So Barb, hows the weather?" Christian asked stupidly in the lunch line. I gave him a very confused look.

"Huh?" I asked.

Christian sighed, "I don't know." We got outr lunches and found a place to sit. With Adam, Maria, AJ, Eve, Kaitlyn, Justin Gabriel, Daniel Bryan and Evan Bourne. I sat on the end of the bench, Christian sat next to me, Maria sat next to him.

"Eww. You guys got fries?" Christian asked Maria and I.

"What you don't like fries?" I laughed.

"No."

"WHAT?" I gasped. Maria and I started beating him with our spoons. After he surrendered, something very random happened, Adam's lunch exploded all over us.

"What the heck?" he yelled. We were all cracking up. So were Shawn Michaels and Triple-H. That explained so much. Adam sighed and put his head in his hands. Meanwhile, the rest of us were still laughing our butts off.

"Attention, will the following students please report to my office," Vince McMahon began, "Natalie Neidhart (Natalya), Adam Copeland (Edge), Randy Orton (You know who that is!), William Reso (Christian), Barbra Blank (Kelly Kelly), April Jeanette (AJ), Maria Knellis (Maria), Stephen Farelly (Sheamus), and Mark Henry (Do I really need to tell you?)." announced Vince, we all looked at each-other and walked out of the cafeteria.

Christian knocked on the door.

"Come on in." called Vince. So we all squeezed into the little room.

"Now, you guys are not in trouble." Vince assured. A flush of relief swept through me.

"I just need you to return to the ring for about maybe 2 and a half months. We have a wonderful storyline that involves all of you." Vince told us.

"Does this excuse us from school?" I asked hopefully. Vince nodded.

"YEAH!" I high fived Adam. Vince gave me an odd look. I cleared my throat and shifted my gaze to my feet.


	9. Back to Work

**Ok, I really love romance. Before you think something wrong, I mean like sweet moments. Oh, and I LOVE hugs sooooo much. Literally, I'll just like walk up to my friends, hug them, and walk away. They thought it was totally weird and random at first, but now, they're kinda like, yeah, Lizzy just hugged me, whatever. (My name is not Lizzy though, thats what they call me). Ok, who thinks Christian and Edge should totally make up? ME! Thats who. Oh, sorry, I type loong authors notes. My bad, I'll watch out fo that. On with the story!**

Lunch

12:00 p.m.

"Hey guys!" I called, approaching the table where Maria and Christian were already seated, Adam, who was behind me in the line, walked up behind me, poked me with a french fry to distract me, and stole my seat. So I made a face at him and sat across from he and Christian. Maria sat next to me. Justin Gabriel was part of the lunch time tutoring comitee. AJ was still in line with Eve, and I had no idea where everyone else that usually sat with us was. I finished me lunch quickly and got up to throw it away, odly, Natalya was up there holding Beth's half eaten lunch, when I got to the trash can, Natalya shot me an evil look and dumped the tray all over me.

"What the- hey!" I screamed. Beth ran up and high-fived her. They picked me up and after I struggled for about 10 seconds they just dropped me in the trash can and dropped someone elses lunch on my head. Talk about harsh. They ran over to Maria who was coming to help me, they threw her across the floor, AJ and Eve came out of the kitchen and ran over to help us. I was still trying to get out of the trash can. Everyone besides Adam and Christian ran out of the cafeteria in chaos. Beth Picked up AJ with ease and dropped her onto the table. Natalya pushed Eve into the wall. They laughed and walked out of the lunch room. Alex Riley ran in the room and went over and helped AJ off the table. Adam picked Maria up off the floor. And Vince McMahon ran in. He quickly helped Eve up and grabbed a michrophone from the wall.

"What is going on in here?" He yelled angrily. Everyone except me, (who was still stuck in the trash can) turned and looked at him in fear.

"Help." I squeaked quietly. Christian, who was the closest, pulled me out. I thanked him while Vince gave me a very, very, confused look.

"Ok, I know I'm kinda mad right now, but why were you in a trash can?" asked Vince. I started to explain.

"But, Vince, we weren't even in the cafeteria today. We were outside cleaning up the school grounds." Natalya said sweetly. My jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" I screamed. Natalya looked at my innocently.

"I think Kells needs mental help." Natalya added to her statement from earlier.

"Don't call me that." I grumbled. Vince ordered us to get out and called in Christian, Adam, and Beth to hear they're side of the story. Eve, Maria, and AJ were in the nurses office. As I walked by I whispered, "Beth's gonna lie. Be prepared." To Adam. He nodded and told Christian.

Kelly & Maria's House

10:00 p.m.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Somebody was at the door. I threw the blanket off of me and got off the couch. I checked out the window, muted the T.V., and opened the door. Standing on the porch, was Captain Charisma.

"You ok?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I never got to ask you after what happened at lunch."

"Oh. I'm sorta fine."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"To where?"

"I don't know, the lake?"

"Sure. Let me grab my coat."

"Cool." said Christian. I took my jacket off the hook and closed the front door, carful not to wake Ria. We walked down the dimly lit road. We arrived at the lake and walked down the dock. The leaves were blowing around. I could tell the water was cold since it was cold outside. The wind was very strong, so strong that it knocked Christian off balance and he fell into the lake. I couldn't help but laugh. He came back to the surface and I tried to pull him back up, but he ended up pulling me in. I was cold, but still cracking up. I swam over to him, he was laughing too. We swam back to the dock. Christian pulled himself up, then helped me. We walked back to my house, said good-bye, and went inside. First I had to change into dry clothes. I turned the televison off and went to bed. Or, I tried to go to bed. Instead, I picked the phone up and dialed R-Truths number, just because I knew it would go to voicemail, and his voicemail cracks me up,

_"Good Evening, this is truth speaking. I would appreciate you leaving a message after the beep. Oh, and no lieing! Haha." Beeeeeeeeep. _I giggled at the though of him trying to be sophisticated. I put the phone down, and rolled over onto my side so I could stare out the window. I saw the light on in AJ's bedroom. Only because she lives behind Maria and I. I saw her walk by the window. Tomorrow was the first day I would return to the ring. Exciting!

The Next Morning

9:30 a.m.

"Morning!" I screamed walking down the aisle on the bus. I plopped down next to Christian who was about to fall asleep.

"Wake up!" I laughed. He looked at me.

"How are you not tired. Its almost 6 in the morning." He yawned.

"Oh, trust me, I'm exhausted on the inside." I smiled.

"Whatever." He pulled his legs up to his chest and closed his eyes. Going to sleep looked so wonderful right now. Hey, why not right? I curled up like Christian and started to close my eyes. I was very aware of Christian moving closer to me. he smelled like... like... like a pie baking at Thanksgiving. Like those cookies you've been begging your mom to bake for weeks. Like hot chocolate on a cold winters day. Like- ok, you get the pitcture.

"Good morning Kristen." A very tired Adam said to me. He stumbled over to a bench and lay down. I raised an eyebrow at him. I was having a pretty hard time dragging sleepy Christian into the arena. I set him down next to Adam and went to get our scripts.

Ok, I am in a romance storyline **(A/N: told ya I love romance!) **with Christian. Woah. Talk about creepy. Christian was still snuggled up on the bench when I came back. I yawned a little and smacked him on the back of the head. He quickly sat up. Tonight was the first part of the storyline.

Later

8:00 p.m.

_"Welcome, to Friday Night Smackdown!" _yelled Michael Cole as the Smackdown taping began. Christian and I walked out to the ring. He grabbed a michrophone, and started to speak.


	10. Christian vs Sheamus

"I just don't get why you're so upset, I mean it's just Christian, sheesh." Sheamus said, exasperated. Kelly Kelly ignored him.

"I'm going to the movies with Maria." Kelly told him. He rolled over on the floor, still absorbed in his stupid phone.

"Bye." He said, as though rushing her out. She sighed and walked into the hall.

"Heyyyyy!" Maria said, like she had done something awful, which, knowing her, she probably had.

"What did you do this time?" Kelly asked.

"Who me? What? Okay… I'm not going." She smiled.

"Why not?"

"Because someone else is." She replied.

"Ugh. Why do you always do this to me?"

"Always, what?" Maria shouted.

"Who is going instead?" Kelly questioned, keeping her voice calm.

"Uhhh…" Maria trailed off.

"Hi." Someone wrapped their arms around Kelly from behind.

"What the- Christian?" Kelly screamed, turning around.

"Hello to you too." He mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, you can't be here!" Kelly called, running off.

"Okay, should we go see what's wrong?" asked Maria.

"Nah, she'll calm down eventually." Christian replied.

"Oh."

"I still have 2 tickets for a movie. Want to come?"

"Uh…" Maria thought for a moment, "sure!" she replied. They both left the arena.

* * *

><p>Kelly was staring out the window thinking when Christian joined her.<p>

"What's up?" he asked. She said nothing.

"What? Cat go your tongue?" teased Christian. She still said nothing.

"Fine, if you want to ignore me. It's your problem." Christian grumbled, turning around.

"You obviously do not understand women, because if you did you would see that I'm upset!" Kelly exploded.

"I'm sorry if I don't speak your complicated language." Christian replied, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever. It's not like it ever mattered anyways." Kelly mumbled. Christian scoffed and walked away. Kelly leaned against the wall and sighed sadly.

**Uh-oh, Christian & Kelly's relationship just took a left turn down breakup lane. **


	11. What Do You Want From Me!

"I just don't get why you're so upset, I mean it's just Christian, sheesh." Sheamus said, exasperated. Kelly Kelly ignored him.

"I'm going to the movies with Maria." Kelly told him. He rolled over on the floor, still absorbed in his stupid phone.

"Bye." He said, as though rushing her out. She sighed and walked into the hall.

"Heyyyyy!" Maria said, like she had done something awful, which, knowing her, she probably had.

"What did you do this time?" Kelly asked.

"Who me? What? Okay… I'm not going." She smiled.

"Why not?"

"Because someone else is." She replied.

"Ugh. Why do you always do this to me?"

"Always, what?" Maria shouted.

"Who is going instead?" Kelly questioned, keeping her voice calm.

"Uhhh…" Maria trailed off.

"Hi." Someone wrapped their arms around Kelly from behind.

"What the- Christian?" Kelly screamed, turning around.

"Hello to you too." He mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, you can't be here!" Kelly called, running off.

"Okay, should we go see what's wrong?" asked Maria.

"Nah, she'll calm down eventually." Christian replied.

"Oh."

"I still have 2 tickets for a movie. Want to come?"

"Uh…" Maria thought for a moment, "sure!" she replied. They both left the arena.

Kelly was staring out the window thinking when Christian joined her.

"What's up?" he asked. She said nothing.

"What? Cat go your tongue?" teased Christian. She still said nothing.

"Fine, if you want to ignore me. It's your problem." Christian grumbled, turning around.

"You obviously do not understand women, because if you did you would see that I'm upset!" Kelly exploded.

"I'm sorry if I don't speak your complicated language." Christian replied, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever. It's not like it ever mattered anyways." Kelly mumbled. Christian scoffed and walked away. Kelly leaned against the wall and sighed sadly.

**Uh-oh, Christian & Kelly's relationship just took a left turn down breakup lane. **


	12. Christalya Forces Me to Leave

A match? Yeah, a chance to blow off steam. Or so Kelly thought! But after she made her entrance it was her opponents turn: Natalya, but instead of Beth Phoenix by her side, it was someone else…

"Christian?" Kelly mumbled to herself. Sure enough, there came Captain Charisma and Natalya happy as can be.

When the match started, to say the least, Kelly was totally doomed. She couldn't concentrate.

Soon enough, Natalya had Kelly in the sharpshooter, forcing the diva to submit. Beth evilly came down to the ring, holding the mic to Kelly's mouth as she had done to many divas before. Christian guiltily glanced to his feet, then pried Natalya away and took she and Beth backstage.

Later…

Christian and Natalya were walking down the hall together, when Christian saw Kelly sitting on a bench pretending to read a magazine, he grabbed Natalya's face and kissed her. Kelly glared in their general direction and stormed off, leaving her things behind.

"Vince, I really need to talk to you." Demanded Kelly, barging through the office door.

The next day Kelly set her last picture into her small suitcase. She looked around the empty locker room and sighed sadly, despite the reason she was going, she was upset.

Kelly Kelly walked through the currently empty halls, carful not to let her friends know she was leaving. She wiped a tear from her face and walked out the door.

Airport…

"One ticket to Florida please." Kelly told the man behind the counter. He was talking on the phone and seemed irritated but he handed over the ticket and an hour later she was on a plane to Florida. Right?

She put her carry on luggage on in the over head compartment. Then she sat down and looked out the window. She sighed sadly. She turned around, there was a little girl beside her that was not there a minute ago, she had beautiful Carmel born skin and silky black hair. She was wearing a blue dress with old fashioned white sandals.

Despite being startled, Kelly said, "Hi."

"Hello." Replied the little girl. She didn't take her eyes off Kelly.

"You're sad." The little girl pointed out.

"How did you know that?" asked Kelly.

"I read you."

"You read me?"

"Like an open book."

"Well then… where's you mom?" asked Kelly. The little girl cocked her head and stared blankly.

"Dad?"

Same blank expression. Kelly decided to tell herself the little girl was joking. Kelly's phone went off.

"I thought I turned you off." Kelly grumbled, reaching in her pocket. The little girl smiled like she had something to do with it. Kelly had gotten a text from Christian.

_Where r u? Were about 2 tape SD!_

Kelly rolled her eyes.

_So now u care about me?_

She replied angrily before thinking about it. She turned her phone off and shoved it in her pocket.

After a short nap Kelly looked out the window. They were landing. The little girl was gone. Kelly stood up to get her things. When she turned around, guess who was back?

"While you're here, what's your name?" asked Kelly.

"Ebany." Responded the girl, and with that, she vanished. Kelly made a mental note.

"Can you please help me?" Kelly asked after an hour of confusion and being lost.

A man said something in a foreign language. After walking another 2 blocks, Kelly saw something that should not be in Florida: the Eiffel Tower.


	13. Heartfelt Reunion

Kelly wondered through the quiet streets. How did she let this happen to herself? Maybe it was fate telling her she and Christian were never meant to be. Or maybe, she accidently got on the wrong plane. Either way, she was lost in Paris and there was nothing she could do about it. She had no money that WASN'T American. And she couldn't speak French. Now would be a great time to be with Maryse. At least SHE spoke the native language. Kelly sat down and sighed. She heard giggling above her head, she looked up at a tree.

"Ebany." Kelly simple grumbled.

"What's wrong?" the little girl asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG? I am stuck in Paris. That's what's wrong!" Kelly shouted.

"I just-"

"Nothing bad had happened until I met you! What did you do? Put a curse on me? Because if you did, I don't think it's very funny!" Kelly screamed. Ebany looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry. But, I suppose I did have something to do with this…" Ebany sighed.

"I don't want to hear it. But can you help me get out of here?" Kelly asked.

"I can't help you. Only you can help yourself." Ebany said.  
>"Oh you're talking in riddles now?" Kelly yelled. Ebany rolled her eyes, and with a wave of her hand, Kelly was fast asleep.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head." Somebody said, Kelly was awake, but her eyes were still closed due to the bright sun in her face. She was secretly hoping she was just dreaming and that was Christian talking to her. But she knew in her heart it wasn't. She heard her stomach growl, she was starving. She stood up and looked around, the sun was just rising and there weren't many people around yet. She walked down the street, not sure of what she was looking for exactly. A sign maybe? Hope? Somebody she actually knew? She looked down at her phone, sadly dead. Someone slammed into her, knocking her to the pavement.

"I'm so sorry." Someone above her said. Kelly recognized the voice, put just couldn't put her finger on it. She looked up, it hit her. She knew who it was.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" she asked, not sure whether to be relieved or angry. She felt a little bit of both.

"I came looking for you. I was about to report you missing." Christian said, with a hint of humor and sarcasm.

"I'm not sure if I should be mad at you." Kelly looked away. Finally, Christian helped her up.

"So how did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I do my research…" Christian replied with a devious smile.

"Uh-oh." Kelly smiled in return.

"Ready to get back to America? Not that the French aren't cool, because they rock! Seriously, some of THE best food I have ever had.

"Not just yet. Now that I'm not totally terrified, I'd like to do some sight seeing." Kelly looked at the Eiffel tower.

Christian groaned, "Sight seeing? Awww man."

"Come on captain charisma!" Kelly grasped his hand and pulled him down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Short yet important chapter. So hey, you see that little button that says review? Click on it and type stuff. It's fun!<strong>


	14. Not With the Sight Seeing

"Not with the sight seeing, Kells." Christian complained.

"Stop being so whiny." Kelly laughed.

"Do you know how many times I hear that from Teddy Long?" Christian sighed.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Kelly teased. They were nearing the Eiffel tower. Christian sighed again, they were at the base.

* * *

><p>The top of the Eiffel tower, they were at the top of the Eiffel tower. Wow.<p>

"Kells, I came to get you. Not see famous landmarks." Christian reminded. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and keep- woah, that's beautiful." Kelly said, looking out over the city.

"Yes she is." Christian agreed, but he wasn't looking at the view. Kelly glanced at him and saw he was looking at her. She smiled and looked over the railing. Suddenly her heart started pounding, she couldn't take her eyes of the ground soooooo far below. She gulped, her breathing sped up, she had never been afraid of height before. Why now? She felt her hands grip the rail. She felt nauseous. Christian might have noticed her tense up because he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "What's wrong?" Kelly tried to force words out of her mouth. But it didn't work. She pointed rapidly at the ground.

"Um… I don't know what that means." Christian's tone sounded slightly like he was panicking.

"Afraid of heights." She finally managed to choke out.

"Ohhhhh." Christian sighed. He pulled Kelly away so she couldn't look down. Kelly took deep breaths.

"I think that's enough with the sight seeing." Kelly mumbled.

* * *

><p>"I bet that wasn't as fun as you thought it would be." Christian pointed out.<p>

"I'm just not usually afraid of heights. That's all." Kelly shoved her hands in her pants pocket to keep them warm. Christian took his jacket off and handed it to her. She put it on.

"I wonder what made you freak out like that." Christian said.

"That makes two of us." Agreed Kelly.

"Now are you ready to go to America?" Christian asked.

"Definitely." Kelly promised.

"Let's go then." Christian said.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're on the correct plane?" Kelly questioned.<p>

"Yes. Jeez I'm not stupid." Christian laughed. He received a glare from Kelly.

"Are you saying I am?" Kelly asked.

"No. Of course not where would she get that idea?" Christian's voice got higher.

"I can tell when you're lying." Kelly warned.

"Seriously, I wasn't calling you stupid." Christian assured.

"Okay." Kelly sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I drove you away. I was sorta trying to make you jealous." Christian apologized.

"That's why you were dating Natalya?" Kelly asked.

"Pretend dating." Christian corrected.

"Whatever."

"And yes, that's why." Christian responded.

"It's okay." Kelly told him.

"Well it's about time!" Adam yelled from behind them. Both Kelly and Christian turned around.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kelly asked, referring to Adam and Maria.

"We followed lover boy over here." Adam patted Christian on the head.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Christian asked.

"Nooo. I'm always this surprised when I already know stuff." Kelly replied sarcastically.

"My bad." Christian turned back around and their flight took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it could've been better. But enjoy anyway! And sorry for the long update wait (that rhymes). My computer broke. :'( but that's not stopping me! I'll try to update at lease every other Thursday instead of Saturday. <strong>

**Thugs and twinkles,**

**Percabeth619**


	15. Grateful Return

**Hola? So, how was everybody's christmas? Great i hope. Did you guys see what happened to AJ on Smackdown? OMG! I feel so bad for her. But do you guys think it was Big Shows fault for running into her? Daniel Bryan's fault for running towards her? AJ's own fault for being at ringsidee during a no DQ match? Or even Teddy Long's fault for letting her be out there? Think about it. Any one of them could be at fault. Anyways, time to get back to the writing. Ready? Set? GO!**

* * *

><p>"Am I the only one who gets airsick?" Adam groaned.<p>

"Apparently." I mumbled.

"Stop arguing. We're here." Christian said.

"Yay!" I missed everybody so much!" I sighed, I ran into the building, followed by everyone else.

"Kelly! We were like so worried about you!" AJ screamed, she ran over and gave me a huge hug.

"I was only gone for like 2 days." I laughed.

"Still... can't a friend worry?" She asked innocently.

"Kelly!" Cena ran over to us.

"Jena! I mean... John Cena. Sorry." I giggled.

"Not it's fine. Lot's of people combine my first name and last name." He mumbled angrily and walked away.

"My bad!" I called as he walked away.

"It's fine!" He yelled with his back to me, he went into the locker room.

"So anyways, will you guys finally admit how much you guys are in love?" Maria asked us.

"What?" Christian asked.

"In love?" I asked.

"Totally obvious." Maria laughed. "Don't deny it. Wouldn't they look so cute together, Adam? Adam?" Maria looked at Adam, who was bent over a trash can barfing.

"I think he's busy..." Christian laughed.

"You know what? If you guys won't say it... I will! ATTENTION! ATTENTION!" She screamed over the noise of the hallway, then she jumped onto a chair and screamed, "KELLY KELLY AND CHRISTIAN ARE TOTALLY IN LOVE!"

"OMG!" AJ yelled, she crossed her hands over her heart and went, "Awwwwww. That's sooooo sweet." She pretended to wipe a fake tear off her face.

"You mushy little baby." Mark Henry grumbled.

"I AM MUSHY AND SENSITVE AT TIMES!" AJ argued. I could not help but giggle.

"Shhhhh. Stop talking." Kaitlyn warned.

"Right. I should stop talking. I'm gonna go get a snack." AJ walked away.

"Attention! Attention! I, Triple-H, have officialy taken over the PA system! Hear me sing." Hunter said over the PA system. We heard Vince McMahon saying, "Open the door and get off the PA system, Hunter!" and then some banging on the door.

"NEVER! NOW HEAR ME SING! We wish you a Merry Christmas, we-"

"HUNTER! Christmas was 5 months ago!" Vince yelled outside the door.

"So, we are never to far from Christmas to celebrate Jesus, Vince!" Hunter protested. Everyone started leaving so they wouldn't have to hear Hunters preformance of We Wish You A Merry Christmas. Only Christian and I remained.

"Kells, you know what Maria said?"

"About what?" I asked, looking at my cell phone.

"Us... is that ridiculous?" He asked wearily.

"About us being in love. Maybe a little. Don't ya think. I mean, it's... us." I laughed.

"Right." He laughed too, but it was obviously fake I'm-just-trying-to-avoid-being-humiliated laughter. I walked away, thinking that it was a close one. Do you think he felt the same way?

"Hey! Wait!" Christian called after me. I spun around.

"I have to get this off my chest, Kelly... I don't think it's all that ridiculous." He admitted without looking at me.

"I know, but I don't know what to say..."

"How about, how do you feel about me?" He asked.

"I... I'm not good with expressing my feelings and all... but... uh, I... feel the same way." I gulped.

"How are YOU not good with feelings. You're like... the popular girl of the WWE. You know, that one everybody's jealous of. How are you so afraid of getting shot down?"

"I just am... okay? Drop it." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. You wanna go out later?" He asked.

"Yeah... that souns like fun. How about, just dinner and a movie. You know, something basic." I suggested.

"Sounds fun, so, how about around 8. Sound good?"

"Yeah, great. See ya then."

* * *

><p>"MARIA! I AM FREAKING OUT!" I screamed, running down the stairs.<p>

"Why?"

"I don't know what I should wear."

"Kells, Christian is a pretty basic guy. And he likes you for you, not what your wearing."

"Yeah but..."

"Shhh, I'm sure just jeans and hoodie will be fine. Its not like your strolling the red carpet, sheesh." Maria pointed out.

I sighed. "I guess your right."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this story is going to end maybe after the next chapter, or maybe this chapter will be the last. But... I am currently working on a part 2! Yayyyyyy! Right? Say "yay" with me! YAY! Teehee. And I want to have more AJ, Zack Ryder, Eve, and maybe John Cena in this one. Plus of course, Kelly Kelly, Maria, Christian, and Edge. (LOVE THEM!) And anybody who is intrested in reading a new story I will be posting it maybe sometime in the next two weeks. OH! Before I forget... is anyone else like totallly excited for the House of Anubis season 2 premire? Oh, sorry, back to the new story thing, It's called the Spirits of Graymond manor. And for those of you who have me on Author Alert you will know when I do post it. If you do not have me on author alert and you do want to read the story, then... I guess the only logical thing to do is put me on author alert, or just check back every few days. Next update I will have more info on this new story... anyways... got alot of homework to do... so... BYE!<strong>

**Review me,**

**Percabeth619**


	16. It's Not Always What It Seems

"Maria I need advice!" I ran into the student lounge where Maria was sitting on the couch. I sat across from her.

"About what?" se asked.

"I'll start from the begining," I took a deep breath.

"Hey, Christian." I said when I walked into the cafeteria.

"Hi." He seemed distracted.

"What's-"

"Christian!" Brie Bella grabbed his arm as she ran by and dragged him out the room. I spun around and stared in disbelief as they walked down the hall.

Then on Tuesday I walked into the English classroom, I saw them doing something, I'm not sure what, but Brie was talking and smiling and Christian was taking notes. I usually sat beside Christian. I sighed and sat in the front of the room where I wouldn't have to see them. I mean, I thought we were official, like together, but, I also thought he liked me. Jeez, he kissed me, he went all the way to Paris to bring me back to the WWE, he seemed nervous around me at sometimes. Why do guys have to be so confusing?

Then on Wednesday I saw them walking towards the beach and I was thinking-"

"Hold on, I think I've heard enough." Maria inturrupted me. "There's only one explanation: he's cheating on you." Maria said simply.

"Maria!" I protested.

"Well did you want me to say what you wanted me to say 'cuz I know what you wanted to say was not the right thing to say, OR did you want me to tell you the truth?" Maria asked.

"The truth..." I mumbled.

"Then why are you mad at me?" Maria had a good point.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe he'd do this to me. I won't believe it! I need hard, solid eveidence."

I put my itchy wig back on and followed Christian and Brie into _Party City_. They looked at alot of different things. Then Brie picked this valentines day card up and showed it to Christian.

"This is great!" He said. "You are amazing!" he shouted. Brie smiled and gave him a huge hug. Then pulled away, but I didn't see what happened next, because I was already running out the door. I wasn't off the sidewalk before I started crying. I ran to my car and drove home. Besides, I had school tomorrow.

I sat on my bed doing nothing, staring at the ceiling. I sighed, I had been crying for the past two hours. How could he do this to me? We were so close, like best friends. It did not help that A.J. was playing sad love songs in the house behind me and it was LOUD.

I leaned out the window and screamed, "AJ! ENOUGH WITH THE TAYLOR SWIFT!" Then the music drasticly decreased. I fell back onto the bed. Then the house phone wrang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey!" It of course, was Christian. I said nothing.

"You alright?" he questioned.

"Fine." I replied bitterly.

"Great! Meet me at the pier in 15 minutes! Kay?" He hung up. I rolled my eyes, maybe he was going to tell me the truth.

"Kells! You made it!" He screamed. He picked me up and hugged me.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"I'm just happy to see you. Wait, you-"

"Are you finally going to tell me the truth?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." He took my hand in his. "I'm sorry we haven't been hanging out latley. I-"

"I know."

"You knew? Aw man, it was supposed to be a surprise." He sighed.

"A surprise? Oh yeah, it was a surprise alright."

"So, did you like it?"

"No! It was awful! Do you know nothing about women?" I screamed.

"I thought you would think it was sweet."

"SWEET? On what planet would this be sweet?"

"I spent all week planning this picninc, I even asked Brie for advice!" he screamed.

"Picinc?" I asked.

"Yeah, wait. Did you think we were...? Oh my god, I can't believe you don't trust me!" He stormed off.

"I'm sorry!" I caught up with him and grabbed his wrist, he turned and faced me, "I got some stupid advice from Maria. Please don't be mad at me." I was actually begging now.

"I just can not believe you don't trust me. I don't know if I can even forgive you now, Kelly." He turned and left me standing there as the sun set. Then it started raining.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too." I mumbled sadly.

"I'm serious, April. I really screwed up this time." I said leaning out my window. She was just maybe 7 feet away from me with her feet propped up on the window seal eating a bowl of popcorn.

"He's Christian. In case you haven't noticed, he's madly in love with you." April said.

"AJ, I'm not so sure. He said he doesn't know if he can forgive me." I said to her.

"Just give him time to cool down. Maybe you should call him, or check your voicemail, maybe he left you a message." She suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll check now." I pulled my cell phone out of the pocket of my hoodie. I did have 2 voicemails, the first one was from Maria, "Hey, Christian told Adam what happened and Adam told me, I'm sorry about my suckie advice. I'll try to talk to Christian for ya. See you tomorrow at school. Bye." The second was from Christian, "Hey, Barbra, I'm sorry I have to make this call but, I think it's best if we see other people. But we can still be friends. I thought I loved you, but I guess that was a one-way street." Then it was over and I felt even worse.

"What'd it say?" AJ asked.

"He said we should see other people, and we can still be friends, and he thought he loved me. AJ, did I just get dumped again?" I cried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She sighed. I looked at my phone.

"It's almost midnight. You should get to bed." I sniffled.

"You alright?" She asked, sitting up.

"I'll be fine." I sighed.

"Kay, if you need anything, you can always call me." AJ smiled, closed the window and the curtains and I'm assuming she went to bed. I sat at the window staring at the ground below. I started thinking, remember when Vince told us we were going back to school? And our first game? And Angelina Love injuring Maria? And when Adam dumped me, but sweetly. Then the moment in the woods? And the prom? And Vince making us return to the ring? And the fight in the cafeteria? So many memories. I finally realized it. I did love him. I did! And I needed him in my life! He was important to me! He loved me back. And I let him get away just like that. I swiped a tear from my cheek. I needed some fresh air. I walked onto the porch and sat down, hanging my legs over the side, I could almost touch the ground. I had to do it. I took my phone out and dialed his all-to-familiar number.

"Hi, you've got Christian's voicemail. If this is you Kelly... then don't bother." The voicemail said. I put my head and my hands a cried. I felt someone watching me.

"You shouldn't bother because I was coming to see you." a voice said from the driveway. I stood up and dusted the back of my sweatpants off.

"You know, I didn't plan that picnic for nothing. I'm sorry about earlier." Christian walked onto the porch with his hands in his jean pockets.

"I'm sorry too. I should've trusted you." I walked towards him. The wind blew my hair in my face, but I didn't care. He was here, and that's all I needed, all I ever wanted. He looked at me and kissed me. After a few seconds he looked at me and said, "How about that picnic now?"

I had to smile, "I'd love to." He reached for my hand and we walked to the beach.

And so now you've heard the rollarcoaster that _is _my love life. Stay tuned, just because this chapter of my life is over. It doesn't mean I won't be back.

**You heard it straight from Kelly, or at least MY version of her character. Anyways, did you like this story? Alright, I AM currently working on Part 2: I Love You More! So did you like the ending. I was sorta sad I finished this story. But as they say, when one door closes, another one opens. And that other one is **_**"I Love You More" **_**Can't wait to start posting it. And as I've said before, for those of you with an intrest in Percy Jackson, I will be posting a new story called "My Summer Adventure". So, look out for that. **

**TTYL,**

**Percabeth619 **


End file.
